An existing electronic cigarette structure is normally provided with a tobacco juice storage unit connected to a heating unit. Normally cigarette cotton is used as a guiding material for tobacco juice between the heating unit and the storage unit in the industry. The cigarette cotton used in the existing electronic cigarette increases the cost, and is neither environmental-friendly nor hygienic, which is likely to cause secondary pollution. In addition, the existing electronic cigarette structure has a poor sealing effect, which is prone to a tobacco juice leakage and may result in a poor atomizing effect of the electronic cigarette and a small amount of smoke, thereby affecting effect of use for a user to a certain extent. In addition, because the existing electronic cigarette requires its components to be welded, soldering tin and soldering flux need to be used during welding, which directly result in soldering tin pollution and soldering flux pollution.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved electronic cigarette which overcomes the defects of the prior art.